gakuenalicefandomcom-20200223-history
Hijiri Goshima
Hijiri Goshima (Goshima Hijiri 五島 聖?) is a high school division student and is the new president of the Student Council. He is the representative of Somatic Class. Appearance and Personality It was unknnown what kind of colour for his hair and eyes, however in the cover page for Chapter 100, it seemed that he had a brown hair. He had short hair with bangs that fairly covered his forehead. His eyes were wide and it can be seen as a cheerful eyes like Mikan. He had been described as an eloquent, warn and kind person. He also continuing after Sakurano's thought and concern with the children in elementary school. He always smile, although during in critical sitation such as during the rebellion time in High School Arc. Story 'Alice Festival' Hijiri's first debut was actually in Volume 4 Chapter 18 - RPG Aladdin and the Magic Lamp, where Mikan Sakura was lost and she accidentally fell down. He was with the principal groups when he saw her and Hijiri was standing behind Subaru. Debut In Chapter 77, he was made the new Student Council president. He then announces that the students will be watched by the "Fuukitai" or student police, which causing the students to feel awkward and uncomfortable with the new rule. 'Sports Festival' Under the orders, the HSP and Goshima helps Mikan escape when she gets captured by the student police by posing as one with his Alice. During this time, he finally said that he actually under someone's order that he came and rescued her. Later in the other scene of the chapter, it was shown that person was her own uncle - the HSP, Kazu Yukihira. 'High School Arc' Currently Goshima again took on the disguise of a Fuukitai member and tells Mikan about the current situation and that Yuka Azumi is waiting for her at the Warphole. His fate, however, was unknown after Mikan and the others ran away from the High School Principal's office with Instant Teleportation Alice. However,it was revealed that he was the traitor in the middle of Chapter 134, and was actually under the Elementary School Principal's orders. Realizing the danger that could fall on Mikan and Ruka, both Tsubasa and Tono are looking for him, because as the current president has the key to the Keyhole. While Natsume must find Mikan and Ruka and tell them the news to them before Goshima finds them. Disguised as Tsubasa Ando, Goshima hands Yuka the Key to the Keyhole, that caused the Keyhole to explode and lead to her untimely death. 'Final Arc' In the current chapter of 143, it was revealed by Jinno that he still held his position as the President of Stduent Council. He also been mentioned by Jinno that he was a spy for the ESP, and the HSP had make Sakurano and Subaru to join the Student Council in order to watch over him. He did not make any appearance yet. Alice Goshima has the Metamorphosis Alice that allows him to change his appearance. However, it was limited to his gender. He was so far has been seen going undercover in the appearance of Fuukitai members. He also had taken Nodacchi's form to slip and hear the ESP's orders, making him the Current Arc's real traitor. Relationships Principal Kuonji He is the Elemetary School Division's principal. He was the mastermind of every chaos and troubles that happened to all characters, mainly Mikan, Natsume and Yuka. It had been revealed that Goshima was working as a spy for the ESP, which shocking Tsubasa, Natsume and Tonouchi in Chapter 134. Trivia *Due to his Alice of Metamorphosis, he usually made appearances that always made everyone shock everytime they met him. During the Sports Festival, Mikan was shocked to see him changing his faces twice. Later on in Central Town in Chapter 90, Mikan, Ruka and Hotaru were shocked to see him changing as he walks away. Then in Chapter 125, Goshima had make everyone in total shock as he changed himself from Fuukitai into his normal self, causing Mikan fell on her knees and the others looked at him with disbelief. *His appearances usually follow up with his carefree smile. *Goshima's zodiac sign is Libra based on his birth date. *He shared the same month of birth with Kazumi (HSP), Shiki, Fukutan-sensei and Natsume, as they all born in the month of November. Category:Character Category:Male Character Category:Alice Category:Metamorphosis Alice